Is It a Girl?
by LiKaTaSa
Summary: Kyoya has been acting a little odd as of late and Tamaki's concerned as to the reason why. Haruhi suggests that it may be a girl, but is that a very likely assumption? (A KYOTAMA FIC dedicated to a most bestest friend xD / Please review!)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am writin' this for my friend so I will put an official dedication. Only a nickname. Don't want any of you serial killers goin' after her. Gosh darn it I know you're thinking it!

**Dedicated to MiaBuscus**

* * *

They both say a lot of things they don't mean.

But you know what they say. Behind every lie is a sliver of truth.

* * *

His eyebrow twitched. Everyday, every single day, it's all about Haruhi with him. He's her daughter, now he's her love-interest, wait, he's her daughter again.

With all the things Tamaki makes him put up with, why does Kyouya still care about him?

And as much as he tells himself it's a friendly, or perhaps even brotherly, love, it isn't.

Ootori loves Suoh.

It shouldn't be too surprising. There are many signs pointing to that truth, and even more pointing to it being mutual.

But they're both blind to it.

"Mommy?" The blonde looked to the raven-haired teen with his watery violet eyes.

"Yes, Tamaki?" Kyoya said rather dismissively, scratching furiously into his notebook.

His dramatic demeanor faded and was replaced with a sincere concern. "Kyoya? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Tamaki. What do you want?" He inquired, allowing his agitation to seep through.

Tamaki pouted and shrugged. "Nevermind."

"Okay, if that's all, then you have guests to attend to." He walked away from the 'king' and left him looking after him with a furrowed brow.

* * *

"Tamaki-sempai? Are you alright, you've been sort of quiet." Haruhi cocked her head at her friend after placing a cup of tea on the table.

He'd come to her house uninvited and she'd almost slammed the door in his face until she noticed the troubled look he had. He'd come in, unable to form any clear responses so she'd made tea to give him time to sort out his thoughts.

"Oh, Haruhi... Yes I think I am..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Daddy's just worried about Mommy."

"You mean Kyoya-sempai? Why are you worried about him?"

He leaned forward to rest his chin in his hand and looked at the steam coming from the tea. "It's just... He hasn't been himself lately."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He's always had a bad temper, but he's been more snappy with me than he normally is." Tamaki explained.

Haruhi chuckled. "I don't think there's anything weird about that, but go ahead, continue."

He pouted at her for a minute before continuing. "Well, he's been going through notebooks like there's no tomorrow and he won't talk to me, and I think he's in trouble."

She took a sip of her tea and looked up at him. "You say he's been using a lot of notebooks?"

He nods. "He's always doodling in class and writing a bunch of nonsense. It's got nothing to do with the club or-"

"I'm going to stop you right there. Not everything has to do with the club, sempai." Tamaki began to look a bit distraught at that statement.

"Alright, if it isn't the club, what else could it be? That _isn't_ a danger to us all." He challenged.

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, for one, it could be something at home."

"No, I surprise-visited him yesterday, everything was normal."

She let out a breath. "Well, then maybe he was writing creatively. You know, short stories?"

Tamaki chuckled. "No, he's not that type."

_Why are you asking me if you're just going to shoot down everything I say?_ Haruhi thought angrily whilst biting her nails. "Maybe it's a girl." She said off-handedly.

Tamaki froze. He looked up at her with a blank face. "A girl?"

Haruhi shrugged. "Maybe. If he's acting agitated, maybe he's just flustered. Maybe his thoughts are scrambled so he's been trying to sort them out on paper."

Tamaki frowned. No, he would _know_ if Kyouya was dating anyone, or if he liked anyone... Kyoya would tell him.

Right?

Right.

Right?

"No, it _can't_ be a girl. I would know..." Tamaki covered his mouth thoughtfully.

"Sure. Just like you know absolutely everything else." Haruhi gave him a deadpan look."Listen Tamaki, even if you two are best friends, it doesn't mean he'll tell you everything."

Tamaki shot up and pulled out his cell phone. "I'm going to ask him."

"What? No! Stop it, sempai!" She stood up and pulled the phone out of his hands, disconnecting the call. "Look, if he didn't tell you, there's a reason. Let him tell you when he's ready to share."

"But-"

"No. If you want to be a good friend to him, you need to learn to be patient with him." She shoved the phone in her pocket. "No phone."

"But-"

"No buts, go home and relax. You can talk to Kyoya tomorrow, but no interrogating." She practically shoved him out the door.

"But-"

"Goodnight, Tamaki-sempai." The door was promptly shut, leaving Tamaki with broken expression and a lot to think about.

* * *

Kyoya lay back on his bed letting out a huge breath. How long will he be able to delude himself?

He pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He turned over onto his stomach and let his chin rest on his pillow.

Sometimes he feels dumber than Tamaki.

He pulled out his cellphone, expecting to see a billion missed calls from Tamaki, demanding explanations. He was surprised to find none and surprised to find he was a bit disappointed.

Going against all his better judgement, he decided to dial his friend's number.

It rang and rang and he held his breath.

_Hello! It's Tamaki Suoh, if you-_

He hung up.

He's spent so long trying to keep the blonde from bothering him and in one moment of peace, it's all he can wish for.

How ironic.

Kyoya chuckled and as he chuckled it turned into an agitated groan.

Why is he always contradicting himself?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter, I assure you all the next chapter will be coming out VERY soon.

Please review!

* * *

Tamaki groaned and let his violet eyes open, only to close again at the brightness of the room. He frowned and sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

A Saturday. Just what the prince needs.

Not exactly.

He let his legs slide over the side of his bed and stood up, holding a hand to his head. A headache. Wonderful.

He let himself wander over to his closet. He pulled on a hoodie over his tee and slipped on some jeans. He sighed and walked downstairs to find absolutely no one else. He let out a relieved breath. He didn't want to have to talk to anyone today.

He grabbed his house keys and left quickly and quietly, not even bothering to grab breakfast.

He let himself drift thinking things over like he had last night.

Kyoya couldn't like a girl, right? Kyoya would tell him.

Wouldn't he?

Right...

But Haruhi's usually right. Haruhi's always right...

Could she be wrong this time?

Tamaki let out a breath, trying to clear his mind. He didn't know why this was distressing him so much.

That's a lie. He had his suspicions but he couldn't accept it...

How could he be homosexual? He's a ladies' man!

Tamaki shook his head and looked down at his feet.

"Tamaki-sempai?" Tamaki looked up to notice he'd ended up in a commoners' farmer's market. He turned left to see Haruhi walking towards him with a confused look on her face. True, she'd usually avoid him, but she'd honestly been worried about him since yesterday. She'd noticed his distraught demeanor after they'd decided it had to be a girl. And being the observant girl she was, she figured out why he'd been so distraught. "Are you okay, sempai?"

"Hmm? Yeah... I'm fine. What are you doing here, Haruhi?" He asked with a dull tone.

She gave him a concerned look before smiling at him. "Everything here's 50% off today, so I wanted to come here early and see if I could get the good stuff first."

"Oh..."

"Actually, I'm glad I saw you. I wanted to return your phone. I realize I may have been a little harsh with you, and you didn't need me to take away your phone to get the point." She said, handing him his phone.

Normally, he would've spazzed out and gone on a long tangent about how much he loved her and how he could never be truly mad at her, but he just wasn't up for it. Instead, all she received was a feeble, "Oh, thank you, Haruhi."

"You know, I could be wrong. I guess it wouldn't be bad to ask him if he's been seeing anyone. If you do it subtly, of course." Haruhi reassured him. "And I might just be a little off. Who's to say it isn't a boy?"

Tamaki gaped at her. "It could be a boy?"

Haruhi smirked at him. "Yeah, I may have Kyoya pinned completely wrong, he may actually be the type."

Now Haruhi didn't know this for sure, but Tamaki is a good friend, and she doesn't want him moping about like a rejected puppy. And thinking over Kyoya's behaviour for the last few days, it'd make sense.

Tamaki stared at her for a minute. "So you think... that Kyoya... he's gay?!"

Haruhi sighed and shrugged. Obviously her friend is oblivious. "Maybe. You could ask him. Just don't be the idiot you are. Be a little discreet about it."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because you care about Kyoya-sempai. And I know you're worried about him." Haruhi said with a small smile.

Tamaki blinked at her. "Haruhi, do you... Do you think I..."

"Yes. I think you do. You just haven't figured it all out yet." Haruhi said. "Normally, I'd let you figure it out on your own, but knowing you, you'd spend the rest of your life oblivious to your own emotions."

Tamaki looked down at his feet and blushed. "You're wrong."

"Am I?"

"Y-yes." Tamaki said with uncertainty. "Y-you have to be."

"Alright. Just talk to him, okay?" And with that she left him, staring after her with a red face and despaired look.

* * *

Kyoya rubbed his eyes as he focused on the checking accounts for the club. It may seem like fun and games to the rest of the members, but goodness, if he wasn't exhausted. Don't get him wrong, he loves accounting, but seeing the large numbers decreasing always made his head hurt as he tried to come up with a way to make up for the lost profit.

"Kyoya?" Kyoya turned sharply to the sound of his friend's voice.

"Tamaki. What are you doing here?" He said with mock irritation.

The blonde looked away and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm just checking up on you. I was worried, is all."

"There's nothing to be worried _about._" Kyoya waved him off. "Just go home, you look like you haven't slept."

Tamaki shook his head taking a few steps toward his friend. "Don't make up excuses for me to go, Kyoya. You know how stubborn I am."

Kyoya chuckled. "Indeed, I do. What do you want from me, Tamaki?"

Tamaki bit his lip. How would he put it subtly like Haruhi said? It's not something you can just slide into a conversation!

_"Hey Kyoya, I was watching Bleach the other day, and are you dating any women? Or maybe you're dating a man? Just curious."_

No, that would not work.

Okay, we'll just do this Tama-chan style. What does Haruhi know anyway?

"Kyoya, are you dating anyone?"

Kyoya stared at his friend and the surprise was apparent on his face, or at least in his eyes. "E-excuse me?"

"I went to Haruhi's house asking her why you might be acting so grumpy and-"

"Excuse me!? I have not been acting 'grumpy'." Kyoya objected, his brow furrowing in irritation.

"Yes you have, Kyoya!" Tamaki insisted.

Kyoya turned away from him, agitation bubbling beneath his skin. "Fine, then leave me alone and let me do my work."

Tamaki groaned and rubbed his temples. He let out a breath and fixed Kyoya with an apologetic look, even though he wasn't looking. "Look, I'm sorry, Kyo-chan, I've just.. I'm just really concerned for you. You've been really different lately. Sure, maybe 'grumpy' isn't the word to describe it, but you've been pretty irritable."

Kyoya smiled slightly at the endearment his friend subconsciously used. He was impressed with the effort Tamaki was making. "Alright, I suppose I haven't been getting the sleep I ought to be getting..."

Tamaki pulled a chair over and sat next to the boy, the chair backwards and his eyes wide with curiosity and concern. "Why not?"

Kyoya took a moment to adjust to the blonde's sudden proximity and close gaze. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

Tamaki crossed his arms over the back of the chair and rested his chin on them to hide his pout. "So there _is_ a girl?"

_How does he manage to look so_ _adorable?_ Kyoya pondered as a light blush touched his cheeks. He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "No, there's no girl, Tamaki. Not that it's any of your business."

"Yes it is!"

Kyoya rose an eyebrow. "Is that so? Care to elaborate?"

"Uh... Well I'm your friend! I'm supposed to approve of whoever you're dating! Not just that, but how would Haruhi feel if Mommy had found someone else? Then our family would be torn apart and we'd have to figure who goes in whose custody, of course I will fight for my dear Haruhi-"

"I'm sure Haruhi appreciates it." Kyoya said tonelessly as he turned back to his papers.

Tamaki looked on at his friend with confusion. Kyoya seemed to be fine until he started ranting about Haruhi...

Oh god.

Is she the girl? Is that how Haruhi knew? Are they having an affair behind his back?

Oh god.

Tamaki felt a bit woozy. "Uh... Kyoya?"

"What, Tamaki?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Are you dating Haruhi?"


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Been a while, i know! but here's some fluffy darkness to make up for it, please review!

Kyoya froze at his friend's sudden proclamation. Kyoya spluttered from the shock of Tamaki's words, and of course the blonde took this as a positive response.

"Why didn't you tell me, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, his tone void of any emotion.

"No, I'm not dating Haruhi, not at all!" Kyoya said rather loudly.

"Are you lying to me?"

Kyoya gave his friend a look. "Now, why would I be lying about this to you?"

"Because you think _I _like Haruhi." Tamaki supplied.

Kyoya's brow rose, yet again. "You don't?"

"Well, yes... but not in that way.. I used to hope it was in that way, because the latter was scary and I wasn't ready to come to that conclusion but... No, I don't like Haruhi Fujioka." Tamaki said with a surprisingly somber attitude.

Kyoya looked on at his friend with curiosity. "Then... what _is_ the latter?"

"Well..." Tamaki shifted uncomfortably. "I... Nothing..."

"Nothing? Why do I doubt that statement's credibility?" Kyoya said with a small smirk, finally seeing the telltale signs that Haruhi had noticed.

Tamaki buried his face into his arms and made a whiny noise. Yet some how still managed to seem adorable to Kyoya. How is it that when you like someone, anything that's normally annoying is just endearing? "Stop interrogating me, Kyoya!"

"Weren't you the one interrogating me not three minutes ago?" Kyoya asked, amusement softening his features.

Tamaki heard the playful tone Kyoya had adopted and settled for peeking up over his arm at Kyoya only to bury his face again.

Kyoya chuckled and feigned going back to his paperwork. He pretended for a while, keeping his senses alert for anything that Tamaki might want to pull, or if Tamaki suddenly decided to burst into song, Kyoya did not want to appear startled. It would not be the first time Tamaki did that...

"Kyoya?" Tamaki mumbled, still within the safety of himself.

"Hmm? Yes, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked with a small smile.

Tamaki stood up and pushed the chair away, his gaze trained to the window. "Let's go for a walk."

Kyoya hated to admit it, but he _was_ startled. He turned back to the pile of paperwork he still had then looked back at Tamaki. He looked out the window and noticed a slight drizzle had begun. "You have _got_ to be kidding me, Tamaki."

"No... The weather's nice... For a walk..." Tamaki said sheepishly, pushing the tips of his fingers together. He desperately needed to get outside. This mansion was too enclosed, too suffocating. He needed some air, maybe then he could think straight.

Kyoya had a moment of silence, taking in his friend's appearance hoping to come to a verdict based on that. Tamaki's hair was messy, uncombed, as though he just woke up. His eyes were somewhat wide and had deep bags under them, and his skin didn't have the usual glow it bore in his good moods. He was holding himself, hugging himself almost. He obviously felt uncomfortable and if a walk would ease Tamaki's nerves, who was Kyoya to keep him from it?

"Fine, just let me grab my coat." Kyoya braced himself, ready to be pulled by the arm and forced to face the rain without a coat, but was faced with nothing.

"Well? Are you going to grab your coat or not?" Tamaki asked somewhat impatiently.

"Um... Yeah, okay. Yes, my coat's just over here." He paced over to his closet and pulled out a wind breaker, a coat definitely more adept at warding off rain that Tamaki's plain old hoodie. He walked back over to Tamaki, at ease with his calm attitude, only to have Tamaki roughly hook his arm through Kyoya's and drag him outside quickly, making Kyoya stumble along the way. "Tamaki, slow down, damn it!"

Once their were off the Ootori property, Tamaki slowed down, relieving Kyoya to no end. Neither of them said a word, the only things shared between them being the comfortable silence and the warmth that radiated through their linked arms. Kyoya was comfortable with this, despite having hoped for a confession from Tamaki. This was their time, still. A time with only Kyoya Ootori and Tamaki Suoh, no one else existed or mattered.

They continued walking, just walking, neither saying a word, neither even looking at each other just embracing the silence. "Kyoya, I think..."

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"I think I'm gonna buy some new shampoo..." Tamaki said quickly, a blush forming on his cheeks, causing Kyoya to sigh and chuckle.

"Very well, Tamaki." He said, somewhat defeatedly. Kyoya thought for a moment, wondering if he should start the conversation instead. He finally came to the conclusion that he should, unless he wanted to continue speaking about shampoo. "Tamaki, I have a confession to make."

Tamaki froze, forcing Kyoya to a stop. "Kyoya, please don't."

Kyoya looked on at him, some pain seeping into his chest. Did Tamaki know what he was going to say? Is that why he told him to stop? "What do you mean, Tamaki?"

"I... I just... I want to say it first..." Tamaki said, looking away sheepishly. "I just... I didn't want to admit it at first... but... I guess... I guess there's really no way around it..."

Kyoya rose his brows in surprise. He felt an unfamiliar warmth creep into his chest and his heart started to beat erratically. He should probably have that checked out. "Around what exactly, Tamaki?"

"Well... Kyoya, I think I might-"

"Well, would you look 'it here... I gotta few pretty boys out here." They both turned swiftly to see a drunken man heading in their direction.

Kyoya grimaced at the sight of him and turned away, pull Tamaki with him. "Tamaki, let's go."

"Where d'you think you're going?" The man reached forward and grasped Kyoya's arm roughly, pulling him back.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki pulled his fist back and dragged it across the attacker's face, forcing him to stumble back and let Kyoya go.

"Tamaki, you idiot, you didn't need to do that!" Kyoya said angrily, trying to hold the boy back. Tamaki turned back angrily to his friend.

"He _grabbed_ you Kyoya!"

"That doesn't matter, he didn't officially harm either of us! You can be arrested for assault!" Kyoya said angrily.

"I'm gonna fucking KILL you, little boy!" The drunken man yelled, gripping the beer bottle neither of them had noticed tightly. He threw the bottle, aiming it at Kyoya in his drunken haze and Tamaki reached his arms out in front of him, allowing the bottle to shatter against him and force him to scream out in pain.

Tamaki fell to his knees, his arms bleeding though the cuts in his sleeves and Kyoya stood, frozen to the spot in shock. He proceeded to swipe out his phone quickly, hitting the speed dial to his family's police force, demanding they come immediately and then calling an ambulance for Tamaki.

"Tamaki, you idiot! Why the hell would you do that?" He asked out of fear and anger.

Tamaki slowly looked up to him with a small smile. "Because Haruhi was right... I care about you, Kyo-chan."


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoya stood silently in the corner of the room as he watched the doctor pull pieces of glass from Tamaki's arms. Each wince Tamaki made forced Kyoya to wince too. He was feeling oddly empathetic.

Tamaki glanced over at Kyoya, his eyes burning with concern. "Are you okay, Kyo?"

Kyoya said nothing, just continued looking on until the last piece of glass was removed and gauze began to be wrapped around his arms. The entire time, Tamaki looked at Kyoya and Kyoya looked at his arms.

Kyoya stepped forward, grabbing the doctor's attention. "He doesn't need stitches?"

The doctor shook her head. "No, the cuts weren't deep enough for that, and he technically shouldn't need the gauze either. I'm only putting it on so his arms won't be irritated by his clothing."

"Thank you, Dr. Francis." Tamaki said quietly, making the _female_ doctor blush slightly then clear her throat and look away.

The boys stared at each other for a while, one gaze angry, the other stubborn.

The doctor looked between them, then sighed, standing up from her chair. "I'll go get the bill, then."

She left the room and Tamaki spoke first. "Why are you mad?"

"Why am I mad?!" Kyoya bellowed. Tamaki didn't bother to flinch. He just continued to stare at him with those annoyingly innocent eyes. Kyoya grabbed Tamaki's collar semi-roughly. "Do you know how badly that could have gone? He could have been carrying a weapon, or he could have attacked you directly with that bottle!"

"And what if he had? I don't want anyone messing with you, Kyo."

"What if he had? You _idiot_! Do you really think I'd be happy waiting for you to _maybe_ wake up next to your hospital bed?"

Tamaki smiled slightly. "Maybe not, but I wouldn't be happy if I was in that position."

"There's no way I would be in that position because, one: I have an entire police force at my fingertips, and two: I'm not a _dumbass_ like you!"

Tamaki frowned. "You're really mad..."

Kyoya seethed. "YES, I'm really mad!"

Tamaki put his hands over Kyoya's and looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, Kyoya. I didn't you would be upset. You're right.. I was pretty dumb to try and take that guy on."

Kyoya let Tamaki's collar go and instead wrapped his arms around his neck, embracing him while burying his face into his friend's hair. "If you ever freak me out like that again, I _will_ kill you."

Tamaki smiled and brought his arms up and around Kyoya, only wincing slightly at the sting on his arms. "Okay, Kyo-chan. As long as it's out of love."

Kyoya pulled back from him swiftly and rubbed his temple with aggravation. "I'm in love with an _idiot._"

Tamaki grinned and held his arms out again, puckering his lips. "Come here, Mommy! Daddy wants a kiss!"

Kyoya chuckled. "Whatever, Daddy. I have a bill to go fax you."

"What? Why don't you pay it?" Tamaki said with a laugh in his voice.

"Because I am not an idiot." Kyoya retorted.

"Why do you keep calling Daddy an idiot!?" Tamaki pouted. "Daddy was only trying to protect Mommy."

"Yeah, sure." Kyoya leaned forward and pecked Tamaki on the cheek quickly before exiting the room with a quiet. "Thanks for the thought."

Tamaki raised a hand to his cheek and grinned. Maybe he could accept himself now, knowing how it felt to love someone, to protect someone you love. It was too sweet to let go of, and Tamaki knew that the sweetness would only leave as soon as the Shadow Prince left him.

And the Shadow Prince already decided he wasn't leaving the King anytime soon.

*Short chapter, but fitting for the end of the story, right? :D

Well i hope this story was good... I really hope. Was it good? Too short maybe? ack, im sorry...

please review!


End file.
